


Pitch-Slapped

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy title because I got stuck. </p><p>Aubrey finds herself staring at the girl who broke into her life and changed everything, the question is... will she be brave enough to take her chance? (Beca/Aubrey romance with Aubrey seeking advice from Chloe and Fat Amy).</p><p>Cast:</p><p>Aubrey Posen. <br/>Beca Mitchell. </p><p>Chloe Beale. <br/>Fat Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Standing At The Beginning With You

Aubrey Posen has been working at the same place ever since she left the Bellas, she had helped them with their problems and even then she had been sad to see them go. She missed them. All of them, even... Beca. She is sat alone, working on some schedules, when the door slams behind the woman she's been assigned as a room-mate now that she's come back to visit the college. 

"Do you mind I'm.... BECA?"

The girl is smiling slightly shyly, looking mildly fidgety. 

"Hey, sorry.. the door kinda.. slipped."

"It would help if you used your hands."

"I kinda have both hands full here Posen..."

"Posen? What are you twelve?"

Beca snorts, puts down her laptop and keyboard then moves back to the door. 

"Whatever Posen... I need to go get the rest of my stuff."

The door slams again behind Beca's back and Aubrey sighs to herself, dumping the notepad and pen on the floor beside her bed with a petulant sigh. 

"Dammit Beca..."

Beca had returned, eventually, with another few boxes and, eventually, Aubrey gave in, offering to help... if Beca promised not to slam the door. Aubrey had made a point to grab her keys before they left, laughing slightly at Beca's confused reaction when she lifted some of the heavier equipment. 

"Problem Mitchell?"

"When the hell did you get so strong...?"

"I always was."

Aubrey's smirk gets wider as she shifts the heavy thing to under an arm to let them inside, setting the heavy box on the floor. 

"We done..."

"Yeah, except you took all the clothes space..."

Aubrey's only reaction is a low, angry growl. 

"BECCCCCCA..."

Beca laughs softly. 

"Dude, chill, I'm kidding, I live out my suitcase at home anyway."

It's not the best of starts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dancing Queens

By the end of the second day Aubrey is regretting agreeing to come back to college to teach the new Bella captain how to do it... she was okay with the idea right up until she had to deal with Beca Mitchell choosing to be her roomie and mess up half the room. Aubrey was slowly getting tired of tripping on random things, although she did find that she was a little more relaxed when Beca finally tidied up. Beca had clearly grown up a little more since she last met her, although the win at Internationals had been something of a miracle. Singing a new song, one written by a Bella had been a masterstroke and, much as Aubrey may hate sharing a room with Beca she has to admit that Beca is seriously talented. It doesn't stop the mess being aggravating but, since Aubrey always stress-vomits when she gets too angry she tries to stay calm, making herself sick is just about the worst feeling in the world and she's sure beca would rather she just told her what was bugging her. She had not actually realized how much she herself had changed until she found herself agreeing, amazingly confidently, to go out in the evening with Beca. Three years ago she would have told Beca to get lost, if not exactly in those words then in some way that was both cutesy and rude at the same time. Lately though she had accepted that she was getting older and, hopefully, a little wiser, although she was still easily frustrated by Beca. 

Aubrey has been smiling since they get to the club. Beca had clearly sensed she was getting stressed and come up with an incredibly typical Beca-style plan to help her relax. The terrifying thing is... Beca was right. She's enjoying herself. Beca had gone off to.... well, Aubrey didn't know right now, and so she was alone at the bar, still sipping at her drink whilst watching Beca's. It tastes a little like a fruit punch but Beca had called it something fairly obscene instead, still, Aubrey likes the way the drink tastes. 

"Hey hot-stuff..."

Aubrey had looked around, seeking whoever the taller, very much butch woman, was talking to, she had never really liked being called such names and so she had hoped that the woman, who she didn't know and didn't want to know, would take the hint. 

"I'm lookin' at you Blondie..."

Aubrey swallows, looks down and away, nervous. She hates this. 

"What? Too posh to party?"

"Hey, back off..."

An arm slips around her waist and Beca leans closer. 

"She's taken, okay Butch Cassidy, so go ahead and mosey on out..."

Aubrey's breath had stopped and she only breaths when 'Butch' leaves, her voice slightly shaky when she speaks. 

"Thanks..."

"Yeah. Anytime Princess..."

Beca smirks, sipping her drink, noting Aubrey's slight pout. 

"What?"

"What. did. you. just. call. me?"

"Princess..."

"I am not a Princess..."

There's more than a hint of hurt in Aubrey's voice and she finishes her drink, slamming the glass down and making to walk away. 

"Hey, Aubrey, Bree... wait."

The name comes so fast she forgets who is calling her until Beca grabs her wrist and pulls her around so they end up face to face. Aubrey takes a breath, finding herself so close to Beca is always distracting. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I just thought the name fitted you since Butch over there only goes for the posh girls..."

"Yeah? Does she also have a thing for girls who keep getting kicked out of their homes by 'Daddy'...."

Aubrey's voice turns into a sob and Beca's eyes turn almost hazel with anger, not at Aubrey, but at the man she called 'Daddy' 

"I don't know... but if 'Daddy' is treating his beautiful, smart, kick-ass, _aca_ -amazing daughter like shit... it's his loss."

"Beca..."

Beca smirks slightly. 

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say Aca-Amazing?"

"Yeah... well, it suits you, now come on... let's go dance before Butch thinks we just broke up..."

Aubrey sighs, the music is loud and fun... but she's not sure she can work with the music. Beca pauses, smirks then nudges Aubrey slightly. 

"Hey, c'mon... relax, I'll make you look good... like I always do."

Aubrey eventually gives in.


	3. Chapter 3 - Questioning Myself

Aubrey is awake early the next morning, old habits die hard and yet, as she looks down at the half-naked girl asleep next to her, she's glad that she's awake. She moves quietly around the room, grabbing her running kit and phone then changes, leaves and locks the door, praying Beca won't be gone when she gets back. 

The first call is to Fat Amy. 

"Aub... It's 5 AM..."

"I think I kissed Beca..."

"What?"

Amy's tone instantly changes to awake and Aubrey half-snorts. 

"Yeah, thought that would get your attention... what do I do Ames... we were both so... drunk..."

"See if she does it again..."

"What if she hates me now..."

"Aub... she's had a crush on you... since forever, even you know that... so just chill. Alright?"

"You suck Amy."

Aubrey hangs up with a slight growl, running a few moments before she calls Chloe. 

"Hey Chlo... Can I come over?"

"It's Five AM Bree..."

"Please... it's a disaster..."

"What happened?"

"CHLOOOOOO..."

"Fine, come over... but I swear if this is an Aca thing..."

Chloe rings off and Aubrey smirks slightly, only Chloe would mistake her panic for Auditions stress. She runs, hard, to get to Chloe as soon as possible, falling into her friend's arms the second the door opens. 

"So, what's up Sweaty Bree?"

"I think I kissed Beca..."

"What?"

"We were drunk... but I think I... I haven't told her how I feel and now... what if I fucked up Chlo?"

"Just relax, Beca isn't exactly going to expect much Bree... just friendship, chances are she won't even remember what happened..."

"What if she does Chlo..."

"Then just tell her the truth... and don't vomit on her."

"Helpful Chlo... thanks."

"Well, go on home...you'll never relax until you find out."

"Alright, see you later."

Chloe is laughing as Aubrey leaves.


	4. Chapter 4 - Laying It All On The Line

Aubrey gets back to find the door is still locked and Beca is still sleeping. 

She waits, quietly, and settles on the bed, waiting for Beca to wake whilst trying to figure out what exactly she had to say. She knew she needed to apologize to Beca, if the girl remembered. Beca eventually woke and Aubrey smiled slightly. 

"Morning Beca."

"What the hell... why are you... dressed?"

"I run."

"At Six AM...?"

"Five... actually."

"Why?"

"I had to do some thinking... what do you remember about last night?"

"We got plowed... and I think I remember you kissing me..."

" _Shit._ "

"What? Why shit?"

"Do... Are... Are we okay?"

"Yeah, dork, we're fine."

Beca is almost laughing. 

"Why the panic Bree? We'll be fine... so we kissed. It's college... we've done worse."

"Like what?"

"Uhm... kidnapped girls? Made them swear not to have sex with boys?"

"Only Trebles..."

"The point still stands... Seriously Bree, why the panic?"

"I just... I don't think I could stand being left behind... not again."

"You left me Bree..."

"I had to, I'd... I'd actually graduated."

"I had to finish my course Bree..."

"But you liked me?"

"Of _course_ I did... I still do, even if you are still an uptight brat."

"But... wait... _what_?"

Beca had laughed, moving to kiss Aubrey softly. 

"Chill, Bree..."

"So you... knew?"

Beca laughed again softly. 

"Yeah, Bree, you weren't exactly subtle at the camp..."

"Oh."

"So, will you chill... we have some serious fun to have and you seem to still be tripping up on the basic stuff."

"Fine."


End file.
